Arctic Foxes
|kanji=北極狐 |romaji=Hokkyokugitsune |literal=Vulpes lagopus |affiliations=Hyōkaidō, Fuyugakure |Kekkei Tota=Clear Release |media=Anime }} Arctic Foxes (北極狐, Hokkyokugitsune, Literally Meaning: Arctic Foxes, English TV:Vulpes lagopus) are a clan of Arctic Mammals with anthropomorphous features that hale from the Fuyugakure. They have differing appearances, one Arctic Fox may looking like a entire human, but with their eyes, snount, teeth, ears and tail are most dominant, with white hair/fur, it is not really known for Arctic Foxes to come in any other colour than pure titanum white. The Arctic Foxes are summons for the Anjerika Family, with every Summoner and Summon being a designated pair, both the Clansman and the Arctic Fox are both picked from birth to be partners, but there are rare cases of the partner finding a Arctic Fox outside of birth. ''Overview The Arctic Foxes are descendants of the same Ancestor; Zenjin Ōtsutsuki who mated with a very ancient fox who guaranteed true bliss if return she gifted him Cubs to have as children, this eventually resulted in the birth of an new and unique race that was once called celestial foxes who were few became many over the years during the rising era of the celestial decree leading to the teachings of Uchūshinjō (宇宙の信条, Lit Meaning: Cosmic Creed) a religion many of species took to practice. The foxes bloodline went down an de-evolution state but much to their disadvantages they soon evolved into a intelligent race of Arctic Foxes that were interbreed with the dying race of pure celestial foxes. Although the celestial foxes bodies died their bloodline lived on through their descendants along with Zenjin's blood running through their veins much like their relatives; the Anjerika and Yuki Clan. The foxes continued the legacy of the great ancestor of old in the way of Uchūshinjō that grew into a belief, a religion taught to many generations even during the village founding fathers that started the system of villages in Méihuā which lead the foxes to serve as summons explicitly for the noble bloodlines. The Arctic Fox summons have more human attributes instead of Fox attributes, but are still able to revert to their Arctic Fox form, with their human counterpart they aren't able to gain white hair/fur, nor are the Arctic Foxes able to get any other colour than a white for a fur (instead of the Nine-Tailed Sage), but there was only one known case of an Arctic Fox being a colour other than white. Arctic Foxes have a different aging process than their human-counterparts, with others, they age without gaining any noteable features, only with their face sagging since their natural elastisity begins to wear thing. Though the Arctic Foxes do not lose their natural elastisity but instead they grow new tails; which would typically end when the number of tails reached nine which signifies that they are nearing the ends of their life. The Arctic Foxes are usually smaller in stature, more agile, with better control over their Kekkei Tōta than their human-counterparts, speaking which they able able to eloquently perform as a splendid duo if the Summoner and the Summonee train together daily, with most of the primary Ninjutsu Training going to the Arctic Fox, and the primary Taijutsu and Genjutsu training going to the human-counterpart. Abilities'' The Arctic Foxes have a wide array of skills they are able to utilize in and out of battle, such as their mastery over tracking. The Arctic Foxes have extraordinarily superb olfatic capablities, being able to track their specified target up to and over a continent away, able to do this by flooding chakra into their noses, which boosts their overall olfatic abilities, to be able to sniff out even the most nullified scented of enemies, but overuse of this certain ability may cause Phantosmia. They also have their own Kekkei Tōta, a rare Clear Release in which they are able to create semi-color transparent flames that can burn or freezes by the touch, the user can create the flames into many forms that can scorth, cauterize or incinerate a target. Chill, congeal or freeze a target, or both simultaneously to burn and freeze their targets at the same time. Known Arctic Foxes *Amakaze Tsuyayaka (Half Human/Half Pure Fox) *Kin *Juryou *Yaban Anjerika (Half Human/Half Fox) Category:Maestro Category:Kokoa The Vampire Goddess